


BLAME

by princerumati



Series: midnight fantasies [3]
Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amor unilateral, Anal Sex, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: No puedo culparlo ✨midnight fantasies #3





	BLAME

_**BLAME** _

 

 

Lo toma de los cabellos al sentir como su lengua recorre su erección de arriba hacia abajo, para tragárselo con creciente avidez, sacándole breves jadeos de la boca. Lo que hacen está muy mal, pero se siente tan bien que es difícil discernir en dónde está la línea. Su boca caliente y experimentada envuelve su polla y su mano se divierte en sus testículos, los sonidos de succión llenan la habitación y las respiraciones agitadas suenan distantes en sus oídos.

 

Lo que hacen está muy mal.

 

Ellos no deberían hacer esto porque está en una relación seria con la hermana de Hoseok, Jiwoo.

 

Apretó los labios y su lengua paso alrededor de la longitud, acariciándola. Luego se alejó, negándole el orgasmo. Están en un cuarto de baño, de un restaurante debido a una cena familiar. Hoseok siente la adrenalina correr en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, sabe que un paso en falso puede hacer caer la cortina que tanto se ha esforzado en construir: en donde él no es el hermano inocente que todos creían y Zico no es el novio perfecto.

 

Hoseok se voltea, poniendo las manos en la pared y levanta el culo, dejando a la vista su culo. Se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior, permitiéndole ver su piel. Jiho sin poder contenerse, siendo débil ante la tersa piel, acaricia sus nalgas con sus manos, apretándolas cada cierto tiempo. Las separa permitiéndose ver su rosado orificio.

 

En un segundo, alinea su polla en su entrada, importándole poco si le dolerá o no, ambos saben que lo quieren rápido y duro, sin anestesia. No hay tiempo para contemplaciones.

 

Empuja su gorda corona en su ano, abriéndolo. Las manos del pelirrojo se hicieron puños y un breve gritito escapó de sus labios al sentir como poco a poco sus paredes se aferraban a la tensa polla. —Ah...sí...—gimió Hoseok, sintiendo como su pene estiraba su interior de una manera exquisita. —Sí...sí...sí.

 

Jiho fue todo el camino hasta dentro, hasta la empuñadura, lo abrazó por detrás tratando de no pensar en su novia esperándolo y en el dolor que existía en su corazón. Se aferró a su amante. Buscó su piel, quitándole parte de la camisa para descubrir su hombro, lo mordió. Un inútil intento de devolverle aquel dolor que sentía.

 

Se perdió en su cuerpo, en el ir y venir que marcaba su cuerpo, siendo rítmico y duro, yendo profundo hasta hacerlo gemir y jadear. Los nudillos de Hoseok estaban blancos, en puños, tratando de no gritar su nombre.

 

Porque Jiho era muy bueno en volverlo loco, en acabar con cada parte de su cuerpo. Se dedicó a pensar en la manera en la que su polla daba con pericia en su próstata y cómo de lleno se sentía con solo tenerlo dentro, sabiendo que la culpa estaba ahí, en cada embestida que daba, tratando de castigarlo.

 

Woo Jiho le gustaba mucho y cuando se derramó en su interior, gimió su nombre sublime.

 

 

Cuando salieron del baño, una vez arreglados, fueron hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sus familiares.

 

 

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— les preguntó Jiwoo con una sonrisa inocente, Jiho se colocó incómodo al lado de Hoseok y apartó la mirada. Hoseok solamente sonrío, acostumbrado a fingir ignorancia.

 

—Oh, nada importante, sólo nos quedamos charlando cosas de chicos— le guiñó a su hermana mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

 

Zico hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado de ella.

 

—¡Qué malo, no me dirás nada!— le acusó en broma.

 

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saber— le devolvió, parte en broma parte verdad.

 

Sería mejor que nunca supiera que estaba lleno del semen de su amado y perfecto novio.

 

 

[.]

 

 

—¿Dejarás a mi hermana?— le pregunta extrañado, están en la cama, en su departamento. —¿Por qué?— sin duda se siente decepcionado, porque ésta conversación la ha tenido anteriormente con sus otros amantes. Es una pena, porque realmente le gustaba el nuevo novio de su hermana.

 

—Ella no me gusta más...te amo a ti— lo mira con un brillo en sus orbes pensando que lo que le dice es lo que quiere escuchar pero eso está muy lejos de la verdad.

 

Hoseok se debate entre mentir o decir la verdad. Realmente el menor no puede culparlo, él empezó todo ese circo de querer seducirlo, en su defensa, le fascinaba la mirada que tenía Jiho cada vez que miraba a su hermana con amor y adoración.

 

Pero en este momento, veía esa mirada que lo conmovió dirigida a él y no tenía el mismo efecto. No le causaba nada. —No puedo...— cambió su foco de atención hacia el suelo, sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad. —Me gustas, sí... pero...

 

 

—No puedes hacerle eso a tu hermana, ¿no?— completo por él, por un segundo quiso reírse miserablemente. Le había hecho cosas peores a su hermana, traspasando la línea no escrita pero no podía hacer esto porque era egoísta.

 

Había arruinado bastantes relaciones en el pasado: la de su amiga Tzuyu con un chico llamado Jungkook, había sido difícil seducirlo porque su amiga era el "verdadero amor" del chico (palabras de Jungkook, no suyas), pero después de unos seis meses lo tenía follándolo como loco en la habitación del chico, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que dejaría a su amiga, después de eso, decidió alejarse de su amiga. No por sentirse culpable, sino porque había perdido el interés en el chico.

 

También había estado Yoongi con Yeonwoo, su novia oficial. Con su amigo fue todo muy diferente, es que era muy difícil saber si él estaba interesado o no en ella, hasta que él se lo confirmó (después de un año) de que habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos. Fue su momento para actuar. Le costó mucho meterse entre las sábanas de su mejor amigo, pero lo logró. Fue tal su victoria, que Yoongi terminó con la chica enseguida y confesándole que lo había amado desde hace años. Con todo el dolor del mundo, le dijo que no sentía lo mismo pero siguieron viéndose y hasta el día de hoy tienen una amistad con beneficios.

 

SeokJin y Namjoon, fueron un reto tonto. Parecían una pareja sólida e indestructible, pero le fue tan fácil estar debajo de ambos. Habían sido los vecinos de Tzuyu (en su momento) y rápidamente llamaron su atención cuando compartieron una escena amorosa. El sentimiento que había en sus orbes al mirarse, en seguida lo excitó. Los sedujo en distintos momentos y se acostó con ambos en el departamento que compartían, cuando uno de ellos trabajaba. Nunca supieron que se estaban metiendo los cuernos con la misma puta...hasta que terminaron.

 

Negó con un gesto de cabeza. —No puedo hacerlo porque no te amo— Jiho lo miró sorprendido y la culpa llegó a sus ojos, volviendo a encender el interruptor que había dentro de Hoseok. Adoraba la mirada de culpa que tenía cuando se acostaban o cuando dejaban hacerlo.

 

 

Woo Jiho había sido el primero en tenerla, los demás no. Para los otros, sólo había sido una preocupación momentánea que no les impedía seguir arremetiendo contra su próstata.

 

—Me gustas, Jiho, pero aún no te amo...dame un poco de tiempo...—trató de alargar su tiempo juntos, lo tomó de las manos y fue besando su cuello y bajando hacia su pecho desnudo. —No termines con mi hermana... todavía no... hasta que pueda caer por ti...no lo hagas...

 

Jiho se mantuvo en un largo silencio y sus manos rodearon su cuerpo, acercándolo hacia él. —Está...bien...—no sonó muy convencido pero lo aceptó.

 

Hoseok escondió una sonrisa.

 

Sí, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero ya iba camino al infierno, ¿qué importaba alargar su lista de pecados?

 

No puede culparse.


End file.
